


Odibilis Solis

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Voyeurism, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Apathy, Biblical References, Blasphemy, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Boarding School, Bondage, Control, Cruelty, Dark, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drama, Dubious Consent, Eviiil bishies, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Hell, Horror, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Incest, Isolation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Latin Grammar, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Lust, Mindfuck, More than one incubus harassing oc, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Nipple Clamps, Not Happy, Paralysis, Paranormal, Pheromones, Plot, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Guilt, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spells & Enchantments, Stalking, Succubi & Incubi, Surprise twist ending that might get me flamed lmao, This story is going to be so fucked up and I hate myself for coming up with it, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Too many demons, Torture, Trauma, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Yandere, explicit dirty sex, guy is a heartless asshole, not to be confused with legitimate BDSM due to it being of dubious consent, surprise yandere, the author is a sadist, yes he's too pretty and evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe beauty hid an ugliness that people would think incapable of existing. Perhaps the nicest person was truly a hungry demon inside... A demon that owned and hungered for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hateful Sun

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story will contain extremely abusive themes that should under no circumstances be reenacted. This is a non-romantic eroticized horror story depicting psychological and physical abuse. Not meant to be a happy story. In fact I'll try to go at my darkest in this story in comparison to my fanfictions.
> 
> All characters and scenarios are my own. Please refrain from plagiarizing or paraphrasing parts of my story due to the fact that this is going to be such strong content that I do not wish to see out of this site under the wrong hands being read by impressionable readers that do not understand these dangers I as the author recognize. 
> 
> Will be exploring sociopathic behavior, so it might be a learning experience for some. ;)
> 
> (Meant as a side project while I have my fanfics in progress. If you enjoyed it too much, I might focus solely on this story alone, because I liked writing this too much myself :P)

_During an undetermined time in the future_

_*****_

_Coldness seemed to cloak Tori's nude skin. Alone in what she called 'The Room', she welcomed the icy chill like an old treasured companion because it was far better than her captor's unnaturally addictive touch._

_A touch that wasn't human and she despised because it would make her lose reason._

_It made her obedient like he liked. He, the one who had her as his personal slave, hated being given a hard time during his feeding time. That was the reason why he had bought her in the first place._

_To feed without much fuss so he could go into the outside world pretending to be a human. He didn't like raising questions about what he truly was among humans and that was why he needed her to be always there for him to feed off regularly._

_Her only 'job' was to keep her mouth shut about what he truly was and live a 'normal' life until he demanded her presence in his apartment in the downtown area of their town every two to three days._

_Tori didn't know for how long he'd been fooling people into believing he was just another person._

_He was increadibly deceptive when outside._

_Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was a cold monster that ruthlessly took what he required of her body even if she cried during the entire time as his unnatural touch made her body weep for him to just take her._

_When outside, he was kind. That was his deceitfulness. His best mask. With a soft smile, a calming voice and earnest eyes coupled with a charming helpful personality, no one would suspect that the angelic looking Oliver Sidler was a demon that fed off the essence of women in order to survive._

_He was cold when they were alone during his feeding time. There was no gentleness to him. Only a cold impersonal mask while he used her._

_Tori was nothing more than object that he'd purchased so of course he wouldn't show that he actually cared for her._

_His words would be biting to her before, during and after he'd fed._

_She could barely recall when he'd been nice to her when he'd still had the 'nice' mask._

Ah yeah... Back in school. He'd been nice to me helping me pick up my things from the floor... That was before he...

_Taking in a deep shuddering breath, she didn't bother trying to warm her nude body as she rested her naked back against the padded wall of the soundproof room he had connected to his bedroom._

_He used The Room either to punish her by putting her in the cold dark or when he suddenly had to go out and didn't want her running out when he wasn't 'finished' with her._

_Lately he'd been called out during his feeding times. She knew he worked but she never knew what that job was. The one time she asked him he hadn't bothered giving her a look with his glacial cobalt eyes when saying, "You're not here to ask questions."_

_Getting information out of him was pointless._

_He hadn't bought her for conversations and he'd made that clear from the start._

How long will he take getting back...? My parents think I'm over at Amanda's house.

_Closing her eyes, she felt old familiar guilt pierce at her for hiding this from everyone._

_Oliver was good in covering after himself when using her and that included covering for her own absences. He would 'heal' her and would make sure she was perfectly clean before sending her back to her home._

_No one suspected for an instant that_ he _  
of all people was doing those terrible things to her._

_To everyone she knew Oliver was 'perfect'. He was polite, beautiful enough to make people want to be around him and considerate._

_What a good actor he was._

_Trembling for the hundredth time, she stared dully into the darkness surrounding her. She often wondered why he didn't just leave her locked away to starve in The Room. He obviously didn't care about how she felt and only 'took care' of her to clean up after himself and have a ready meal._

_Appearances meant everything for him._

_Was his real name even Oliver Sidler? He'd obviously been doing what he did to her for a long time... For all she knew he could be ancient despite looking only a year older than her with a pretty refined face._

_Did feeding off women attribute to his youthful appearance-?_

_Light flooded the room instantly making her squint her vacant blue-green eyes in the alerting sting of it due to her having just grown accustomed to the darkness._

_There was a click from the white padded door to the closet-sized room she was inside of. Her body tensed as the door slowly opened showing her captor's tall silhouette._

_Tori quickly looked away, not wanting to see his icy pretty face. She hated and feared looking at it._

_It was because of his dead gaze. Looking at those empty eyes always made her feel like hope was completely lost for her._

_His bare feet didn't make a sound as he walked across the cushioned floor. That was what her eyes decided to focus on. Pathetically, her eyes merely looked at his feet, that were pale and long with perfectly clean toe nails. Too well groomed for a man or boy or... monster._

_"You're keeping your head down... Good," one would think he was complimenting her but the truth was that his tone was cold. She was certain he had no real human emotions or even understood them._

_What he showed to her was the real him._

_She flinched slightly when she felt him crouch down to her level. He was silent in movements but she was so used to his touch that she could predict what he was doing without looking at him directly._

_Readying herself, she closed her eyes when he gently pushed her chin length light brown hair away from her face to better look at her grimacing expression._

_Thankfully his fingertips didn't accidentally brush against her skin. His touch was terrifying for her._

_Tori's chest hurt as she held her breath in order to avoid breathing in his addictive scent. That natural scent that made her react easily to what he wished._

_"What did I tell you about crying?" there was a hardness in his usually flat voice._

_"Not to do it...," she said slowly, her eyes still closed._

_"Open your eyes and look at me," she clenched her jaw complying to his emotionless command._

_That cursed face of his was mere inches from hers. Without emotion and passionless almond shaped pale blue eyes. His slightly wavy golden blond hair framed his far too perfect face, having grown long enough to brush the top of his shoulders._

_Girls always called him Angel Oliver because he really did look like an angel with his looks and soothing aura, but to Tori he was a demon._

_Everything regarding his appearance was a mere trap to lure in his victims and confuse others._

_No one would believe he really did those things to her, right? He had built quite a reputation for himself over the years that he would do anything to protect._

_"Crying makes the skin around your eyes puffy and its really annoying to cover that up."_

_"I'll say I have allergies..."_

Just don't make me look at you any more... I hate your mask!

_He gave her a frosty long look that made her skin crawl._

_It looked like he was analyzing her words carefully and weighing on them._

_"Get up and go shower. You have one hour before I take you to your friend's house," he finally pulled away from her, taking away his heavy presence from her naked form._

_She didn't feel the pain in her chest finally disappear until he was finally away from her line of sight._

_No one could have told her months earlier that she would be in such a predicament. She would have laughed at the superstitions of such creatures existing..._

_She always questioned who would believe her if she said Oliver was a monster... When she should have been questioning who would believe her if she said an incubus existed._

_*****_


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring introductory chapter. We'll get to see when Tori first met the terrible Oliver.

_Months earlier..._

*****

It was yet another rainy day when Tori woke up to begin her day. The rain had been going on for days as if 'the sky was taking vengeance on the world', or that was what her mother Vanessa Mansfield said since she hated the rain fiercely considering that her job required her being being outdoors.

As much as her mother hated the rain, Tori loved it. There was nothing more beautiful than seeing the clouds in the sky rolling as if alive with coming greyness before bathing the world in droplets of water that seemed to materialize by magic. If it were up to her she would stand under the endless rain but her mother, who was 'The Worrier" of her parents, would have a heart attack if she so much as stepped outside without a raincoat and umbrella in such weather.

She had just turned eighteen in March yet her mother insisted in treating her like a five year old but that didn't keep her from loving her affectionately nagging parent.

Her family was what one could consider 'normal'. She had an older brother and sister, and a younger brother who was a junior in high school.

Then there was of course her parents that sometimes embarrassed her with their shows of affection.

They were the parents of four children yet they still looked not past their early thirties and were shamelessly in love with each other. Tori couldn't help but envy that and wish for a relationship like that for herself someday.

However, due to her constant studies she had never had a serious relationship. Only small outings with a male friend that never lead further than holding hands and a rushed sloppy kiss that left her cold afterwards.

Perhaps she simply wasn't interested in a relationship or was just a late bloomer. Being the family 'nerd' could have attributed to the lack of romance in her life but her love for learning was something she didn't care much for hiding even if some guys did find it to be a turn off, including studious boys themselves that preferred to be the only _smart ones_ in relationships.

All that was fine by her for the time being. She only had one month before graduating high school and all that time was to be spent taking tests to be entered in advanced university classes after the summer.

Her father Nicholas said it wasn't necessary because he'd get her into those classes himself seeing as he was a respectable professor at Trinidad University but Tori was adamant in getting there by her own means.

She wasn't going to enter the university to impress anyone. Her reasons were to prove to _herself_ that she could indeed do it.

If it hadn't been for her school's strict age regulations she would have been already in the university studying law since her sophomore year in high school.

Trinidad University was actually one of the 'trinity' of schools her family had attended for generations. It served as both a boarding school and a regular school for students who lived close by like it was in her case.

The elementary and middle schools were connected to each other while the high school was a single imposing four story building next to the fence that separated it from the university.

Politicians, doctors, lawyers... Highly successful professionals had graduated from the Trinity schools.

Soon she would be one of them herself. She had only seen the university from the window of her calculus class on the third floor and it looked like a whole new world of well kept historical buildings bathed under sunlight surrounded by fences that separated the older students from the younger ones in the other buildings.

The sight of it soothed her.

No one from her school was ever called to go to the university section for an errand. Only teachers and adults were permitted to go there.

Those were the strict age regulations again.

Although at least once a week an university student did come to the high school area to visit a friend who was still studying there as long as they came with a special permission.

Tori never bothered to understand why the university was so segregated from her side and why the rules were so inflexible regarding younger students setting foot on its premises. From what she could see Trinidad University looked like any other educational campus.

Her older brother Simon, who chose to break family tradition by taking a sports scholarship to an out of state university would often laugh at her saying she was thinking 'small' and that she should go to Harvard instead of the school their father worked in.

_"Just because our family has gone there since our great-grandparents time doesn't mean we all have to go there as well."_

Simon didn't understand her need to go there. The place had always fascinated her because it was so close yet so far out of her reach, besides the fact that her parents still spoke fondly of it from when they had studied there themselves.

 _Timothy says he doesn't even want an education after high school and his grades are dropping..._ , her younger brother was becoming a constant source of worry for her meaning she would have to be one of those 'visiting older students' because of him once she graduated.

 _"Wake up or I'll leave you to take the bus and you know that it's a mile long walk from the bus stop to school...!"_ a harsh knock on her closed door and a cheery singsong female voice snapped Tori out of her train of thought.

_Trisha..._

Her sister, though already twenty-one , lived in a privatized section of their family home. Unfortunately that meant that even though her part of the house was tightly locked from the rest of the house, she could still come and go as she pleased.

The downsides of this included being Tori's self-proclaimed chauffeur, although Tori knew that the reason Trisha insisted on driving her to school was because she was a little too interested in her muscular gym teacher Mr. Daves who had recently begun working at the Trinities school.

Rolling her eyes at her man-hungry older sibling, Tori set about beginning her day. Not that she took much time getting ready. She had never been one to care for her looks and since the only one that bugged her about her appearance was Trisha, Tori didn't feel like bothering with being fashionable or wearing makeup.

To her there wasn't a point if no one else had a problem with it.

Just putting on the black school uniform she would soon discard once entering the university that allowed casual wear and merely brushing her chin length straight brown hair, doing her morning personal hygiene routine and putting in her contact lenses took her less than ten minutes.

Why bother changing something that she had done for years?

It wasn't like she had an army of suitors vying for her to so much as look at them. She wasn't as beautiful as Trisha or as statuesque as their mother Vanessa.

Tori was what she secretly called, the 'ugly duckling' of the very attractive Mansfield family.

Being five foot seven in height with what she considered a thin body, and strong long legs that were accustomed to going up and down flights of stairs daily, Tori was 'average' in her own eyes.

Her mother said that she was the same way at her age but she knew that was all lies. She had seen her mother's old school pictures and a former prom queen that looked model pretty was far from an awkward teenager.

People found it odd how she was so different from her family but Tori ignored it.

She supposed genetics worked that way at times.

*****

"Haven't you noticed something off about Timothy lately?"

Trisha, who was in the driver's seat next to her, didn't answer, her dark eyes solely focused on the road ahead of them.

"Trish!" Tori pressed in annoyance.

"I heard you...! Driving in this rain is pure murder!" Trisha complained from her seat, her eyes squinting at the fogged windshield of the small red Volvo they were in.

_Geez... She's just like mom and dad whenever I bring up Timothy._

Her younger brother had not only been having his grades plummet to the point of nearly failing his junior year in high school but he had also become downright sickly looking with bloodshot haunted reddish brown eyes that had bruise-like shadows underneath that made him appear older than seventeen. It was as if the life was slowly being drained from him.

"Simon went through the same thing himself at that age...,"Trisha's useless words of assurance didn't help ease her worry at all. "Once he starts taking care of himself he should be fine..."

"But he's eating like he always does. Maybe he's got something serious and we're just overlooking it."

A soft scoff left Trisha's lips as she carefully stirred the wheel to move out into more congested traffic that led to the Trinities.

"You sound just like mom when she's trying to force us to eat our veggies."

 _Should have known better than to say anything about it._ , Tori crossed her arms to look out blankly at the grey day passing by the slightly fogged car window beside her.

"Tim would get super shy if he found out his big sis Tori was wasting her time getting up late for school thinking about him...,"Trisha teased.

"I'm the only one that bothers doing it," she muttered under her breath without thinking.

A loud sigh from her carefree older sister had Tori rolling her eyes.

"If you're so worried, we'll call a family meeting tonight to get him to stop acting like such a brat. _Happy_ now?" laughter laced Trisha's voice even though her eyes were still on the road.

_That's better than nothing. He's been avoiding me like the plague lately._

_*****_

Trisha had predictably left her as soon as they had reached her redbrick school building. It was to be expected since all her sister could think of was Mr. Daves who was a giant beast of a man.

She didn't understand the appeal but Trisha had always developed 'crushes' that lasted no longer than a year that left her poor harem of men devastated over losing her interest.

Mr. Daves would be no different. He, like all men, had been enthralled by Trisha's flashing dark brown nearly black eyes and long wavy blonde hair.

The woman had a body that could make a shapeless sack of potatoes look like high fashion couture that left men stunned stupid as soon as she walked into a crowded room.

_I wish she hadn't picked one of my teachers for her next man toy. If this ends badly I'll never hear the end of it..._

Tori wasn't the envious type. There were people like Trisha and then there were people like her.

Ordinary.

It was a simple fact of life and being jealous or worrying about romantic possibilities and 'looking good' wasn't in her to-do list.

What was in her long to-do list however was talking to her withdrawn younger brother who had taken to riding to school with their father as if to avoid her. Due to them being of different grades they barely got to see each other except during lunch time and unfortunately during that time he would just give her a quick weak smile with a messy excuse to get away from her as soon as she spoke to him.

She didn't know if she did anything to upset him over the past couple of months that would make him act this way. He had even stopped socialising with most of his friends, sticking to only talking to his childhood friend Greg who was also displaying anti-social tendencies.

_Could it be his friend that has him acting odd...?_

Shaking her head at her thoughts, she entered the school lobby that was nearly empty. Most students had long since arrived probably already predicting that the rain would slow down morning traffic.

They were obviously more ahead than her in that department. She had always been a slow riser despite not requiring much time or effort in getting ready for school.

_Just my luck. I might be late for class because I overstayed in bed worrying._

Distracted by her own mess up, she sped up her pace to leave the lobby area. Her first class was on the second floor and the school, despite its vastness, had no elevators.

The only thing in her favor was that the halls were mostly empty either because students had long since entered their classrooms or had not gone to school at all because of the near stormy weather that had been assaulting most of their town as of late.

Clutching her bag to her chest, she kept her gaze down while taking the stairs close to the entrance area, two steps at a time.

No one was around to see her practically running through the halls to her classroom anyway.

Or so she thought until she bumped hard enough into something that nearly knocked her off the stairs. Whatever it was had been like an impenetrable wall that had appeared out of nowhere.

She winced and inwardly swore when the contents of her school issued backpack spilled on to the floor.

"Watch where you're going! Stupid girl...," she didn't bother with looking at the owner of the moody voice because at seeing her fallen books and pencils scattered on the steps a grouchy boy was the least of her worries.

 _Not going to apologize to him if he has such a bad attitude.,_ just because she was a 'quiet sort' didn't mean she was a completely forgiving idiot.

"Figures...," the boy she willfully ignored muttered, side stepping her as she kneeled on the steps trying vainly to pick up her things quickly enough to make it to class in time.

_Just one more month of this and then I'll be in the school next door..._

Forgetting about the rude boy that just left her to pick up her things by herself, Tori only had a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Do you need help...? What am I saying? Of course you need help," a soft male voice spoke close to her and before she could look up to see who it was, she saw a pale graceful hand grab a pencil she had been about to snatch off the ground.

That voice... There was a calming melodiousness to it that seemed to vibrate through her intriguingly and somewhat invasively.

Wanting to see who decided to help her because of that unusual sensation, Tori's breath caught in her throat once she looked at him.

The man that looked almost around her age as he helped stacking her fallen notebooks was unaware of her stare.

He was beautiful.

Silly how one would deem a man 'beautiful'. Her being a grammar nerd had always corrected her friends when referring to boys as 'pretty'. She would tell them to use the words 'handsome', 'attractive', 'sexy' or 'good looking' as they rolled their eyes at her.

But this man couldn't be described as anything else. He had a shockingly beautiful boyish face with bright almond shaped blue eyes and his golden blond hair almost seemed to give him an aura of calmness.

Even in the dreary stairwell, he appeared to brighten the shadows.

"Are you okay?" that low velvety voice of his spoke as he glanced at her with slightly amused eyes that peeked at her through some of his loose golden stands that had fallen over his forehead.

His hair was layered and wavy, and a bit on the long side. Tori never had a thing for long haired men yet she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Um...," hating herself for openly staring, she rapidly blinked to think coherently once more. She wasn't the sort to gape at a pretty face but having a guy that looked like that being so close to her must have just startled her.

A perfectly logical explanation for her momentary numbed awe of him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," back to her senses, she continued to pick up the last remaining things on the ground. All that had was left to pick up where her erasers and a calculator.

Chuckling lightly, he grinned, his lovely face looking eerily peaceful, "That's good to know. I had seen you picking things up in such a rush that I couldn't help myself."

Tori felt embarrassed knowing that he must have seen her clumsily bumping into that other guy earlier.

_Perfect. There goes that first impression._

"Do you... Do you know where Mr. Reynolds classroom is...?" he frowned slightly, smoothly changing the subject as her cheeks reddened still recalling how she'd almost fallen down the stairs. "His wife from next door sent me with some documents he forgot at the house this morning."

 _Next door...?,_ her eyes widened as she gave his clothes a quick glance.

Casual clothing.

He was an university student. That was why she didn't recognize him.

"It's on the third floor. Classroom 310," she said firmly, feeling dumb for reacting so slowly.

There was something about the man in front of her that appeared to cloud her mind. While logic told her that it was just her imagination, something else, an _instinct_ , told her there was a threat about him in spite of his gentle features and earnest blue eyes.

"Thank you. Now we're even in a way, I suppose,"he gave a slow grin, rising to his feet.

 _Even_?

Confused about his words she opened her mouth to speak while looking up at him yet he spoke, cutting off what she was about to say.

"What's your name?" it was an inoffensive question asked with a face showing not a hint of malice.

_Don't tell him..._

Her paranoia regarding him was annoying her. There was nothing 'odd' about him. He was just an university student that had helped her.

"Tori Mansfield," saying her own name seemed to carry an uncomfortable weight as the still unnamed man nodded to himself upon hearing it.

"Well Tori Mansfield, it seems like I will have to see you another time," those words alone unnerved her.

_What's wrong with me? It's as if I can't move while he's talking..._

His voice felt as if it were coming from behind a solid wall.

"My name is Oliver Sidler. We'll be getting to know each other very soon won't we?" his tone was politely pleasant as the heaviness lifted off her limbs.

_What is this? Am I sick?!_

"You should get to class... Do you want me to help you up? You look as if you're feeling ill... This rainy weather we're having...," the sound of concern in his voice helped dispel her earlier apprehensive thoughts.

"No, no! Thanks! Sorry for keeping you!" wanting to berate herself for only _thinking_ the man was dangerous, all Tori wanted to do was get away and hide in her classroom.

"You sure? You're looking a bit pale," his eyes looked down at her with some suspicion.

"Yes, I'm sure!" smiling brightly, she speedily put her neatly stacked things into her open backpack.

 _What a disaster!,_ Oliver just looked at her in open puzzlement over her panicky behavior.

"I'll be seeing you around then...," Oliver said slowly before walking away as her stiff shoulders lost tension at finally being alone much to her relief.

_He must think I'm a nutcase for acting like that._

Slapping a hand to her forehead, she finally rose off the ground.

She was sure she was already late. Time seemed to have become sluggish since she had entered the school building.

So disoriented she still was from meeting him, Tori had failed to notice that Oliver hadn't been carrying any supposed documents with him and had walked off in a different direction from the classroom he had claimed to been seeking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is a "two-faced" character (obviously) and it'll be a couple of chapters before he shows his true colors. And I focused a bit on Tori's family because there's some drama mixed in there that will rise up further in the story.


	3. Feverish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family angst, crappy oral sex lemon, paralysis.

Timothy looked like he was a deer caught in front of headlights. He was certain of it seeing his family, minus Simon that was out of state, sitting in front of him on a couch while he was on a straight backed wooden chair as if on display.

It was obvious he was made to sit there to be uncomfortable in order to crack under pressure.

_Why are they doing this...?_

It confused him because they _knew_ what was wrong with him. All of them knew but Tori.

Tori was always kept in the dark about everything.

_Trisha told me to play along but I'm not sure I want to..._

Out of all of his siblings, Tori was the one he was the most attached to. Probably because they were closer in age or because Tori had a natural maternal instinct that had made her his protector since he was little.

The truth was that he loved Tori and wanted to protect her just as she had for him during the years.

But why couldn't he do ever _do it_?

He couldn't stand the thought of making her think wrongly of him. The look of disappointment he could already imagine inside his mind once he 'revealed' what was wrong with him, had him roughly biting his lower lip in unwillingness to talk while averting his eyes from Tori's solemn and watchful blue-green gaze.

"I know you'll just clam up and not say what's really going on, but we're a family-" he drowned out the words his father spoke out of guilt and self-disgust.

There was a certain _dirtiness_ in the air he couldn't shake off being in the same room with his family.

_Relax and breathe..._

He almost felt like hating them... Hating all of them but Tori of course. It was _their_ fault that it was happening to him.

"Tori is worried and she's right that we've been overlooking your problems because of work-" his eyes quickly darted to a concerned looking Tori as their mother began to add in her two cents to the family theatrics they were trying to pull off for show.

"You used to hang out with friends and even dated once in awhile. What happened to that girl you were going out with...? Lisa...?" Trisha didn't stay far behind.

"Jessica," just saying the name left a sour aftertaste in his mouth. It wasn't out of hatred towards the girl, but more out of disgust for what he had done to her.

 _She doesn't remember but I do.._., Wrapping his arms around himself, he looked down on his lap as they continued to speak as if he were just an object meant to receive a barrage of words.

His chest felt like it was contracting. It was like someone was squeezing at his lungs, stealing his breath.

Trying to keep a calm face as that familiarized pain came back, he absentmindedly rubbed at his chest.

The pain lingered no matter how much he rubbed at the bunching muscles.

*****

_He looks so uncomfortable..._

Tori was beginning to regret pressuring Trisha into calling a family meeting. Her younger brother appeared to be in pain just sitting there in front of them while discreetly squeezing at his chest. He was avoiding looking at them with a slight grimace, although once in a while his light reddish brown eyes would glance at her with an emotion she didn't have enough time to read into.

Fear...? Worry...? Or could it be that he was ashamed of something?

His appearance had changed drastically over the past months.

Always being delicate in appearance, Timothy was small for his age. His fragile looks had made him take the grunt of constant teasing from other more developed boys throughout most of his school years until he had reached high school and had finally made some friends. He had even gained some popularity which was more than Tori could say for herself.

When they were little, Timothy had often been confused for a girl. With his fine soft features, pale clear skin that clashed with his dark reddish brown hair that was complimented by his expressive eyes, he was a rather effeminate looking boy that was only an inch taller than her.

Already having a slight slim build, Timothy looked nearly malnourished now. Gaunt with shadows under his saddened eyes that marred his pale skin grotesquely.

His quick deterioration would have been alarming to anyone and it angered her that their family hadn't decided to do an intervention until she put on constant pressure.

"Are you listening to a single word we've _said_ , Timothy?" even Tori couldn't help flinching at their father's tone. Nicholas Mansfield was an usually cheerful man with a quick smile, but his voice currently showed his irritation at her brother's silence under their questions.

Timothy's eyes met hers for what it seemed to be the hundredth time that night. Those dulled eyes had unspoken words behind them.

What was he trying to say to her?

"My chest... is hurting again and my throat is sore...,"he spoke so lowly that she had to lean forward slightly in order to hear him.

She heard her mother's sigh.

"We'll just have to force you to take your medicine again," Trisha murmured beside her in distaste.

That was when Tori finally saw a drastic change in Timothy's saddened weakened expression as of late. His eyes widened in fear as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Timothy...,"her mother edged in warning before Timothy began to shout.

"No! Not that again...!" his yell sounded guttural as if he had something stuck in his throat that tried to prevent him from talking.

Tori watched in confusion as her father jumped to his feet the moment Timothy rose of his wooden chair so quickly it clattered to the carpeted floor of their living room.

"I'm not doing that again! Not with you!" the fear in Timothy's face was mixed in with disgust.

"If we don't do it, you'll get-"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Tori gasped as Timothy slapped their father's hand away when he tried to reach out to attempt calming the enraged frightened teenager.

"Tim, please calm down...,"saying those words softly, she rose off the couch she had been sitting on in numbed shock over the turn of events.

Her brother's tear filled eyes met hers. It was as if seeing her made him sad again and she couldn't understand why.

"Tori, you don't understand...!" he gasped out as the tears ran slowly down his cheeks, his familiar brown eyes unwavering on her own.

"Alright that's enough. I think Timothy should go to his room and rest," she heard their mother murmur tiredly from behind her.

Defeat filled Timothy's gaze. The slow flooding of resignation was heartbreaking for her to watch as her little brother silently left the room with his downcast gaze.

His earlier outburst seemed to have drained him of what little energy he had left in his thin body.

Silence filled the room once he was gone and the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing on the second floor appeared to echo even from such a distance.

"Timothy...,"her father began without looking at her, his voice strained,"Timothy has leucemia and didn't want you to know..."

A piercing pain filled her heart. Like a viciously twisting knife that robbed her of breath.

"Leucemia?!" she covered her mouth as the truth shocked her into guilt. There she had been thinking he was doing drugs or any other teenaged things when...

"He refuses therapy and doesn't take his pills. We've had to pin him down when you were out of the house to force him to drink them...," Trisha added quietly.

"He didn't want you to know so we had made up a story for him to be willing to sit here but... we're a family...," her father's words had her lowering her eyelids over her tear filled eyes.

_I'm so sorry..._

*****

**Predators had no need for emotion when needing to survive. Emotions made you have a conscience regarding your prey and having such a thing as guilt or shame only kept you from surviving.**

**One had to do what was necessary in order to live and move on to the next page in their story. If you didn't do it, you would no longer exist to go forward to the next victim who might taste better than the last.**

**His current prey was innocent and full of grief. His hunger was nearly chased away with that human emotion known as "shame" seeing the girl laying upon her messy bed, unawares of him standing beside her looking down at her with forcedly cold eyes.**

**Could he do it...?**

**His hand looked skeletal when he reached out to wrap a light brown strand on her hair around his bony finger.**

**It had been so long since he'd fed.**

**Tears stung his glowing stare at what he was about to do.**

_**Disgusting, despicable... Why? Why? Why?!** _

**Of all people he had to choose, he chose her as his 'next'. If it were up to him he wouldn't have anyone else because deep down, he did _care_ about this prey.**

**He had been watching her over the years and had admired her. She had of course been unaware of it whenever she smiled at him warmly but he felt that whatever emotion he had towards her was close to the human notion of 'love'.**

**His ribs poked underneath his skin. He was but a mere parody of a human being, too weak and grotesque to find himself meals in an upfront manner anymore. Lack of feeding had sucked out whatever allure he had to draw in his meals to him like bees to honey.**

**That was why he was grateful for the darkness. If she woke up she wouldn't see a thing. In fact she wouldn't be able to squirm away from his nightly ministrations because he still had enough power to make her body too heavy to move and could seal her voice.**

**She would never have to know it was him.**

****

Her heart pounding painfully and shortness of breath was what made Tori's eyes snap open in the dark. There was a sense of panic towards an unseen thing that watched her from the side of her bed... but she couldn't turn her head to look at what was obviously standing there.

Just thinking of moving her body at all was painful. There was an invisible weight that seemed to crush and press her body unto the mattress.

_God, what is this?!_

It was like she was paralyzed. The only thing she could move was her wide fearful eyes and yet all she could see was darkness ahead of her while that intruding presence merely watched her.

All she could hear was a loud steady beat in her ears as the presence finally moved around the bed.

Seconds felt like hours in the silence.

Cool air brushed against her bare feet telling her that her comforter was being lifted from the foot of her bed.

Opening her mouth to scream at was happening, only a noiseless long breath left her lips. Her vocal cords were strained by a choking sensation.

"Shhhhh...," it was hard to tell if the sound was from a male or female.

Her body was so stiff that even something as normal as trembling in terror was absent from her.

She might as well not have had a body at all because she could only _feel_ but not move. Even her breathing was _controlled_ by the intruding presence inside her room.

The bed dipped under the weight of whatever was in there with her. She wanted to flinch when far too warm hands gently caressed at her ankles.

The palms were soft and almost comforting in how they glided over her bare legs smoothly. Whoever was in the bed was slowly crawling between her spread legs and all she wished for was to find the strength to squeeze her legs together to keep them away from her.

It was quickly becoming evident what the presence was really there for.

Moving her eyes in the darkness, she could only see a lump of a figure underneath her comforter. The intruder was careful as to not be seen, merely being a human sized lump that moved tentatively over her lower body with those gently kneading hands stroking up her legs until reaching her upper thighs.

They didn't press their body down on her and merely hovered over her. She couldn't even hear them or  _it_ , breathe.

Heat radiated from the palms squeezing her thighs. Those hands were too hot to be human even though they _felt_ human. That heat was soaked into her skin and into her veins making her once forced steady breathing quicken in a fever that had her instinctively yearning to writhe her hips.

_It's too hot..._

Wetness seeped out of her sex and moistened her panties. The tingling and sticky sensation made a blush rush to her cheeks in mortification.

Something inside her mind told her that it would all be over soon. She didn't know if that knowledge came from her in a way to calm herself or from the very presence between her thighs.

Closing her eyes, she couldn't fight the hands that easily lifted her hips off the bed to remove her embarrassingly soaked panties. The slow drag of the cotton going down her thighs had her inwardly wincing.

The sheets underneath her now bare bottom felt too satiny soft on her skin as she finally heard and felt the shaky hot breath of the one assaulting her immobile body.

The hot trembling air tickled at her moist folds. She could almost feel it's mouth on her dripping core and just the thought of what was to come had her inner muscles clenching in apprehensive anticipation.

Why was this being done to her...?, that was her last thought before the first long wet lick of a tongue that lapped with an exquisite pressure over her swollen clitoris that was slick thanks to the unnatural heat of those evil hands that were still pressing her thighs down.

Her mouth was open but no moans came out as the teasing flicking at her sex increased and the hands on her thighs moved to grip her hips.

The hair of her unknown assailant caressed the top of her slowly heaving lower belly, only adding to the frustrating grasping feeling her insides was experiencing.

More liquid heat leaked out of her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The tongue, not allowing a drop to go to waste, quickly licked up what dripped out of her, letting it's tongue gently impale her opening before going back to its firm breathy licks and gentle suckling.

There was a hunger in the mouth pleasuring her. The hot puffs of air between each lick and suck sounded to her as if someone was eating something delicious after a long time of hunger.

Small pleased moans vibrated against her wetness. There was a vigor to her assault the more aroused she became under that mouth.

Her insides were burning. The hotness had her nipples hardening achingly under her thin nightgown as a soothing heavy sensation left her breathless.

Like something had been building until reaching an ending that left a bittersweet relief that was slick and filled with shame.

An orgasm given to her by something that hid from her and feasted on her like a favorite dish.

After it was all over , a throbbing behind her eyes made her lightheaded. She was too focused on the upcoming migraine to even feel panic at having her assailant gently putting her panties back on her heavy lower body.

She was still so wet that the cloth of her panties stuck to her tender flesh.

"I'm sorry..."

With those words being said, the numbing events of the night seemed to have gone to the back of her mind as she fell into a heavy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you check out the tags? :)
> 
> There's more than one incubus after Tori. ;)


	4. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some general creepiness.

Waking up drained wasn't an ideal morning. The light of early dawn streaking in through sheer window curtains and lightly stinging her half-opened eyes was what greeted Tori.

Her body felt heavy and sore by having her just lying on the mattress among messy sheets with her tired unblinking eyes looking up at the ceiling as vague memories of _something_ flashed through her mind.

Trying to recall what her mind was struggling to remember was causing her a headache. There was just a blackness as well as a feeling of having barely slept the night before.

Fragments of a mass moving in the darkness and an unseen thing breathing heavily came into her thoughts, making her shiver with dread. That was all she could remember.

It was just like having a very vivid nightmare you forgot slowly after awakening. The more she thought about it, the more she forgot, yet the fear and confusion still lingered despite the lack of images explaining such a feeling.

_I might be coming down with something..._

There was a stickiness inside her underwear that had her grimacing in discomfort that made her stop trying to remember her dream.

_Just what I needed..._

Slowly sitting up her body ached as if she had been beaten until bruising. Her muscles burned with effort in bothering to move at all and the drowsy drained sensation only increased once she was sitting upright.

Moaning tiredly, she rubbed her hand over her eyes as her shoulders slumped in defeat at what she was guessing at with her symptoms.

She was definitely sick.

Sick and on her period or so she thought due to having an irregular cycle. That could be the only thing explaining the wetness between her legs staining her panties.

_Great. I can barely get out of bed._

"TRISHA!" yelling from her bed was childish but she wasn't about to call their mother to get her some pads. Their mother would only fuss and tell the whole street that she was ill and menstruating to explain her absence.

Trisha as loud mouthed as she was, knew how to be discreet when 'girl things' happened. Besides that, Tori had saved her plenty of times herself when in a bind.

Not hearing her older sister bursting into her room, Tori shifted her body painfully so that her bare legs could dangle over the edge of the bed. Her feet were just inches from the carpeted floor.

Her hair hung limply in front of her face as she pressed her hands down on the edges of the mattress to gingerly stand up on her wobbly legs,"TRISHA?!"

Tori wasn't one for using profanity but at the moment she really wanted to use a bad word or two at the pain shooting up her calves once she was completely standing up to her full height.

The door slowly creaked open, making her look up to see if Trisha had finally shown up.

Unfortunately, however, instead of her obnoxious absent sister she got Timothy shyly peeking into her room through the crack of her door.

She paled instantly. Since his outburst the night before, Timothy hadn't left his room and she had been told just to leave him alone until he calmed down.

Gulping at having him staring quietly back at her without saying a word, she didn't know how to break the silence that ensued.

"Timothy... Have you seen Trisha?" she wanted to kick herself. Of _all_ things to talk about to break the awkwardness between them, she asked for their sister.

"No, I haven't," the door he was hiding behind of opened a couple of inches more. His hand looked so pale and bony holding unto the edge of dark wooden door, emphasising the speedy decline of his health.

Her eyes softened unbeknownst to her and Timothy stiffened.

"You don't need to pity me. Pity won't save me from it," he spoke flatly in a tone that was far too dead to belong to him.

It was the voice of someone that had already given up.

"It's not pity, but sadness..."

"Same thing," her eyes widened slightly at his attitude. Timothy wasn't the kind of boy to go into depression...

_But he's the one that is truly sick here._

"Come here," although her face ached, she mustered a smile for his sake.

He eyed her warily before opening the door wider to go inside her room. It reminded her of when he was smaller years before and he had a big sister fixation that had him crawling into her bed at night to cuddle in his sleep.

Those innocent years were long gone but there had been a time when Timothy had been a gentle affectionate boy.

Tears filled her eyes and Timothy paused midway towards her looking at her in alarm.

"Don't you start, Tori...," he warned softly but it was pointless. An ugly sob left her lips and soon enough she felt herself being hugged.

He was still Timothy. He was just sad and frail, but still her affectionate Timothy that didn't like seeing her upset.

She should have felt guilty in allowing her tears to show up to make him be the one comforting her instead of the other way around, but she couldn't stop herself from crying and clinging to his fragile body.

The bones of his shoulder blades poked under her palms when she wrapped her arms around him. She was too afraid of squeezing him too tightly because he was so thin that he could break.

"You cry baby. I'm the one that's supposed to be crying but you're the only one doing it...," one of his hands awkwardly rubbed her back as she whimpered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"What was all that shouting?! Geez, I thought you were being murdered in here and was about to get a butcher knife and everything to avenge your death!" as if waiting for the most inopportune moment to finally appear, Trisha shouted in all her loud glory from the doorway, startling both of them into standing apart from each other as if caught doing something wrong.

"What's going on...?" their older sister asked slowly, stepping inside the room.

Leave it to _her_ to make things more awkward than they already were.

"I need your help with something...,"Tori could feel her cheeks heat.

Trisha gave her one long look as if to figure out what the problem without words until her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Ohhhhhh... Alright, get out, Timothy! Boys not allowed!" clapping her hands together, Trisha then made a shooing motion with her hands to a surprised Timothy.

"What the hell?!"

"You heard me! I'm still the older sister of _both_ of you and _I_ call the shots! You should be getting ready for school anyway!"

Tori was about to interrupt Trisha's bossy shouting but Timothy's hint of a rueful smile stopped her.

Now she understood that Trisha wasn't acting any different than she normally did to no longer have their younger brother feel odd about his condition which was something she had failed to do when bursting into tears at the sight of him.

*****

**Hell does not exist. That mythical place was created by humans to keep others in line with a set of rules.**

**Damnation and an eternity of torture for a supposed misdeed was but an illusion.**

**Humans should know that the place they call "Earth" with its life full of drama and hardships was closer to a real 'hell' than their fantastical creations.**

**Demons preyed on them in their sleep. Took from them unawares and later walked among them, looking just like another person to them that they would never suspect to be a predator.**

**They lived side by side, ate the same food to keep up appearances. Feigned emotions to not seem cold and inhuman.**

**Another one... There was another one planning to prey on his Tori.**

*****

 _"Do you think we should tell her the truth...?"_ Tori stirred slightly on her bed after hearing the hushed whispers outside her door.

Trisha had forbidden her from going to school. Her body was too unusually weak for her to even rise out of bed, but even regardless of that she had argued.

A perfect school attendance record ruined because of a sudden flu. At least her period had been a false alarm probably thanks to her having a night of fever that had made her mind foggy as to what had happened the night before.

 _Nightmares_.

How many hours had gone by since she had lain back down in bed after being ordered to? She felt as if she had slept for hours but that wasn't surely enough time for her to be hearing voices outside her closed door.

Her parents were at work, Trisha was barely in the house during the day and Timothy had unwillingly gone to school.

So _who_ was talking in the narrow hallway outside her room?

She held her breath, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't think of opening her door to find her staring at them with frightened tired eyes. She could barely move, so escaping or crawling out of her bed wasn't an option.

" _No_...," a woman's voice. It was vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't place it with a face. Tori blamed it on her flu making her feel sluggish.

" _She's been used to feed and he took too much. He waited to long to do it!"_ the male voice hissed.

" _Yes_...," a sigh was heard. " _But it's not him we have to worry about only. There's others in that school. If they smell on her that she's been used like this they will hound her thinking they can steal her away because her body will grow used to it. Breaking in humans for this alone takes time._.."

_"We shouldn't have taken her in... But you insisted!"_

Tori's mouth opened in a silent gasp that she covered with her hand. The voices were now loud enough for her to recognize them. The truth of _who_ was speaking behind her door had her heart hammering in shock.

_Mom... Dad...?_

What _exactly_ was she listening to?

" _He's grown attached. We should send him away-_ "

 _"No! He's not doing it to harm her. He would rather hurt himself instead. If we take her away he'll become worse!"_ her mother's voice sounded strained as if she were about to cry.

 _Who are they talking about?_ , tears glimmered in her unblinking eyes that stared at the closed door.

_"We need to come up with a plan..."_

_"I think she's awake...,"_ her heart skipped a beat at the low murmur of her mother following her father's suggestion.

The silence that followed those words was frightening. Even if she wanted to Tori couldn't close her eyes or look away from the door. Like she was being _forced_ to remain awake to greet them despite her tiredness.

She could almost hear someone's hand closing around the doorknob outside. The sound of a soft palm surrounding the metal and just _holding still._

It was a matter of time before she would hear a definite click that would show her plotting parents that they were right in guessing that she had heard everything.

 _"She's probably running a fever. It'll be like a weird dream she had,"_ that threatening sensation pressing on her chest lessened only slightly after her father spoke.

Another sigh seemed to echo the otherwise silent house.

" _We'll need to find someone else until he gets better...,_ " Tori closed her eyes in hopes that the low voices would stop. They were only confusing her, making her head ache as if something was pounding behind her temples.

It was the only thing that could save her from the nightmare of listening to her parents speak of her as if she were a burden they didn't want.

*****

Timothy felt as if he had aged overnight. Time went by slower and was tedious around him. It was as if time had forgotten him and seemed to flow all around him as he stood still, simply moving and mimicking the actions of a person.

His parents were hiding something from him. Even though he was _young_ , he wasn't stupid in any sense.

There were secrets in the Mansfield home that he wished he didn't know. Things that he had dumbly thought he could protect Tori from.

He didn't need to worry about Simon, Trisha or their parents, but yes about Tori.

He had known from early on since he was still small, that there was something about Tori that had made him want to shield her on instinct. Protect her from everything including their own family, if he could call the secretive Mansfield's that.

_They're killing her..._

He stared blankly at the empty basketball court. The glossy floors in the darkened gym was a familiar quiet place he liked to come to during the day to get out of class.

To get away from _them_. They all disgusted and infuriated him being within the same room as him with their fake smiles pretending to be normal.

What was _normal_ about them? _Nothing_!

He clenched his teeth until his jaw hurt, his once blank eyes now glaring at the court that should have calmed him because it was far away from _them_ as they took their pointless classes as if they were human.

There was only a bit of strength in his fragile body. _Stolen_ strength that left a foul taste on his tounge. Someone might as well have scraped _shit_ on his taste buds.

How could he _save_ her like this?

He was sick in more ways than one. He felt as if his body was slowly being eaten away by his sickness from the inside and that anything he touched would be rotted by skin contact alone.

Had he made Tori sick too?

His parents were obviously sickened by the sight of him recently so he might not be that far off the mark in thinking his illness was affecting everyone one way or another.

Everything and anything was charred black and stunk of filth to him.

Just as it happened everyday he saw the basketball court darken gradually and the first sounds of dripping blood reached his ears as he merely watched the change expressionlessly.

His thoughts weren't his delusions because he was _weak_. The images playing before him were more real than what humans saw every day.

Soon he would hear the _true_ voices of his classmates echoing all around him. Their thoughts, their _greed_ and who they were thinking of hunting.

Then he would hear the blood flowing across the floors like a sticky river carrying those same voices. He was alone in that joke of a gym but he could still _see_ what it really was.

No human could hear or see it, of course. In fact _he_ wasn't supposed to see it himself but due to his weakness, he could see what they hid under the façade of a school.

He had allowed himself to be weakened just to witness it for himself. There was a _beauty_ in what the real world was meant to look like if humans weren't so frightened of it.

They were taught from an early age that hell was a human concept because the _real_ hell existed on earth.

Heaven was the real lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I had left this story as a side project. I hope this chapter explains some of the weird things that are happening behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a kudos and/review! I know this website is mostly for fanfics but most original fiction sites have so many regulations that would have made it impossible for me to publish such a messed up story. :P


End file.
